This invention generally relates to a practice device for striking a golf ball, more particularly, to simulate the making of the divot associated with striking a golf ball with a golf club when the golf ball is resting on natural grass turf. Professional golf instructors commonly teach golf learners to strike a golf ball, resting on natural grass turf, such that the club head of a golf club strikes the golf ball on the downward trajectory of the club head. After striking the golf ball, the club head continues on a downward trajectory which makes contact with the grass turf, thereby tearing up a piece of said grass turf. The piece of grass turf torn up by the club head is called a divot.
A golfer cannot practice striking a golf ball, resting on natural grass turf, repeatedly in the same location because the grass turf practice area will become excessively torn up with divots. An excessively torn up grass turf area is unsuitable for practicing golf. Such a torn up area requires maintenance to restore that area to a suitable condition for practicing golf, and during said maintenance that area is inaccessible. Not having a continuously accessible grass turf practice area is a problem for a golfer who wants to regularly practice striking a golf ball resting on natural grass turf. Additionally, a golfer may choose to practice striking a golf ball in a location of convenience requiring no cost of admittance, for example, in a back yard, on a patio, or indoors. There is a need for a repetitive, suitable, reliable, accessible, convenient, affordable, and portable practice device that simulates the making of the divot associated with striking a golf ball with a golf club when the golf ball is resting on natural grass turf. The intent of this invention is to satisfy said need for a practice device that simulates the making of a divot.